


Interlude XXIII

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [188]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, M/M, Panties, Retirement, Scheming Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Mrs. God has a Bad Thought, and an officer of the law reflects on the dynamic duo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Nerd_All_The_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd_All_The_Time/gifts).



“So the panties have reappeared, then?”

God shook His head at His wife, but smiled.

“Greater love hath no human male, that he weareth woman's undergarments for his beloved mate”, He said.

“I am not sure that that is anywhere in the Bible”, She said, frowning.

“No”, He admitted, “but just think. It would definitely put the 'fun' in 'fundamental' for all those religious extremists if something like that appeared in all their holy books.”

“That would be mean!” She said.

He just looked at Her.

“Well, at least we crossed off the mystery of the parsley in the butter”, She said. “I always wondered about that one. And our sweet little angel is such a romantic, getting people together like that.”

He smiled.

“And then getting it together with those panties and his man!”

He just sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Begin narration by Inspector Valiant Henriksen]_

When Doctor John Watson published his original stories about his 'friend' Mr. Sherlock Holmes, one of the criticisms levelled at the consulting detective was that he was the ultimate cold fish, and emotionally sterile. This was untrue; Mr. Holmes was a good friend to those who earnt his friendship, as I myself had recently re-affirmed by his helping my poor uncle out in the Conk-Singleton Affair. Uncle Vic was 'bumped' and retired honourably as a superintendent at the end of that summer of 1900, and I am going to take this chance to relate certain events surrounding that which, as it happened, led into Mr. Holmes' next case.

My aunt had had long wanted to have a cottage in The Lakes, especially as her eldest son (my cousin) Vulcan and myself both lived in the area, but of course suitable - and for that matter, affordable - places were few and far between. I must have mentioned this to Mr. Holmes at some point, because that summer he arrived unexpectedly to the area and told me of his plans. He was going to 'buy out' some people who had a cottage that would be ideal for my aunt and uncle, and he wanted me to present the situation to Uncle Vic as someone who wanted a quick sale and was prepared to settle for below the true market value. We agreed on a story of the sellers having unexpectedly inherited lands in the United States and wishing to emigrate there at once, and with amazing speed – apparently the 'magic' of Mr. Holmes extended to getting estate agents to move at a decent speed – the deal was done. My aunt and uncle were installed in a charming little cottage on the shores of Buttermere, not far from the town of Keswick, just before the start of that autumn. 

It was during the finalization of all the necessary arrangements that I had to visit Carlisle on police business, and it was there that I became aware of a most curious case that had taken place just across the Border. Or possibly not.....

_[End narration by Inspector Valiant Henriksen]_


End file.
